


Teeth

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (kinda), Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Simon is obsessed with Jace's teeth and lips, basically Jace in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Spooktober 2020 Day 13
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Spooktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 8





	Teeth

Simon had it.

Anytime Jace smiled pearly whites. After he ate, pearly whites. Drank coffee, pearly whites.

"Jace, how the fuck are your teeth so fucking white. I don't fucking understand it."

"Simon." Clary groaned.

"What? I mean anytime I see you after eating or drinking coffee your teeth are still so fucking white."

Jace bit his lip and smirked.

"See the white of your teeth draws me towards your fucking pink lips more than usual."

"I-" Jace blushed and looked stunned.

"No, I refuse to watch this. Kiss, fuck, get together-I don't care just fix the sexual tension."

And with that Clary left, leaving an embarrassed Simon and a grinning Jace.  
net and Ao3 and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is going to suck, my grandfather was supposed to go to the hospital for an open heart surgery but it was canceled because of something the doctors found on his CT scan, he used to have cancer so we are scared. And I also have the PSATs tomorrow, pretty early (7:35-11:45). 
> 
> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
